King of Evil
The King of Evil is a recurring boss in the Denpa Men series. He's the main antagonist of The Denpa Men: They Came By Wave and a minor antagonist in the other games. His goal was to kidnap Crystal and force her to marry him. The Denpa Men: They Came By Wave In the Denpa Men: They Came By Wave, the King of Evil is on the top floor of the Tower of Evil. To get to the Tower of Evil, you have to complete Digitoll Cave, which involves defeating Wolfbear. The King of Evil has a golden form called the Great King. Great King is fought of the Dark Ruins, and seemingly serves as the final boss. After defeating the Great King, you rescue Crystal. If the player goes down a hidden hole in the Guardian Tower's floor, they'll enter a short area with Dark Ghosts; at the end of the area is a Lv99 door, indicating that you'll be fighting a tough battle The Denpa Men 2: Beyond the Waves The King of Evil is located at the Tower of Evil, guarded by Wolfbear at Digitoll Cave. To reach Digitoll Cave, you must defeat the Hammer Angler, who lies at Ocean Tunnel. After defeating the Hammer Angler, you are able to get to Digitoll Cave. After beating Wolfbear, you reach the Tower of Evil, where the King awaits. After defeating the King of Evil, you learn that he wasn't responsible for kidnapping Crystal. As such, he spends the game giving the player hints on what to do. Once the player reaches the Evil Witch, the King of Evil tries to get her to free Crystal only for him to be sent to The Inferno. The entire goal of traversing The Inferno is to rescue King of Evil who is now being tormented by the Evil Witch, now transformed into the Demon Queen. The Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll In the Denpa Men 3, there is a mud ball named Squelch, who is a minor antagonist of the Denpa Men 3. He stole Crystal, then before the Denpa Men arrived, Squelch gave Crystal to Sleeky Serpent, then Sleeky Serpent gave her to the Order. During the player's hunt for the Earth Dragon, they encounter Squelch who is now transformed with the Dark Orb's power. The player fights True Squelch and take him down before going to fight Earth Dragon. Once the player overcomes Neo Serpent and Aflama, he tries to fight against Malignus only to thrown into the sky. Eventually, the player is invited to Squelch's new home. Upon making it to the bottom, you'll find Squelch who has become Master Squelch, resembling King of Evil somewhat. You find out he wants to fight and after taking about 5k damage, he transforms into Self-Made King. Gallery Trivia In the first game, the King of Evil is fought a total of three times. The first two encounters are both weak to Light whereas True King's weakness cycles between Fire, Water, Ice and Light. Considering that Dark Ghosts and True King have similar colour palettes, it's possible that King of Evil had been training on Dark Ghosts after being defeated as Grand King. The Denpa Men: Beyond the Waves is the only game where he's only considered a minor boss. He doesn't have a rematch during the postgame despite Pawn getting several. Self Made King's design is slightly different to King of Evil, most noticeably possessing teeth near his chest eye and being sleeker in appearance. Master Squelch/Self Made King has 17,000 HP, considered the highest HP total of any Denpa Men boss in the series. In comparison, the last post-game boss, Havoc Dragon only has 9999 HP. Denpa Men FREE allows you to fight all three of his forms from the first game. Category:TDM 1 Category:TDM 2 Category:Bosses Category:The Denpa Men 2 : Beyond The Waves